1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a handle-adjusting device, and more particularly to a handle-adjusting device for adjusting the position of a handle relative to a vehicle frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional handle-adjusting device 13 is disposed between a vehicle frame 11 and a handle 12 that has an upright support rod 121 and a handlebar 122 connected fixedly to an upper end of the support rod 121. The vehicle frame 11 is formed with a fixed bracket 111. The handle-adjusting device 13 includes a mounting seat 14 connected pivotally to the support rod 121, a pressing lever 15 connected pivotally to the mounting seat 14 at a front end thereof, and a valve cylinder 16 that includes a cylinder body 160 having a lower end connected pivotally to the bracket 111, a movable rod 160′ connected telescopically to the cylinder body 160 and having an upper end connected fixedly to the mounting seat 14, and a valve rod 161 disposed axially and movably within the movable rod 160′ and biased to press against a front end portion of the pressing lever 15. As such, the valve rod 161 is biased to an extended position, where the pressing lever 15 is perpendicular to the valve rod 161 and where relative movement between the cylinder body 160 and the movable rod 160′ is prevented. When the pressing lever 15 is turned downwardly to an inclined position as shown by the phantom lines so as to move the valve rod 161 to a retracted position, relative movement between the cylinder body 160 and the movable rod 160′ is permitted so that the handle 12 can be rotated relative to the bracket 111. Thereafter, the pressing lever 15 is released so that the valve rod 161 is biased to the extended position, thereby positioning the handle 12 relative to the vehicle frame 11. The aforesaid conventional handle-adjusting device 13 suffers from a drawback that it is difficult to adjust the position of the handle 12 in view of the fact that the operator has to hold the pressing lever 15 at the inclined position with one hand while he or she is rotating the handle 12 with the other hand. That is, there is a need for the operator to operate the handle-adjusting device 13 with both hands.